


there and back again.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [65]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Their fights were getting worse and Ben could sense the end was coming.or:  Ben and Rey split, but after a while, they both realize that they made a mistake.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	there and back again.

**Author's Note:**

> day 65, drabble 65.
> 
> Prompt 065 - already gone.

Their fights were getting worse and Ben could sense the end was coming. He tried to save things before they fell apart completely, but it seemed like everything he did just made things with Rey even worse. Eventually, he realized that Rey was already gone mentally, and so he didn't know what else to do but end things. They were split for nearly nine months when they ran into each other, and a drink at the nearest bar later had them confessing that they missed each other. So, they decided to start again, determined to make it work this time.


End file.
